monstergirlencyclopediafandomcom-20200222-history
Styles and Standards
This page is to list all possible editing guidelines that should define how editors go about creating certain kinds of pages, as well as other information pertaining to editing this wikia. Should any of these guidelines be changed, please update this page. Use the comment section to discuss these guidelines. If you're new to Wiki editing, please check out this helpful guide on Wikia. __TOC__ The Simplified Ruleset * When in doubt, take it to the comment section. If you discuss changes on the page's talk (or discussion) before you make them, you should reach consensus faster. * Decent edit summaries and clear, transparent explanations are appreciated. * Assume good faith in edits. * Sign your posts on talk pages using ~~~~. This gets replaced by your username and timestamp when you hit 'Publish'. * Use the preview button. It helps prevent edit conflicts and mistakes. Main Space Articles Standard Monster Articles :See: Akaname, Alp Most monster articles added to the wiki will follow the above formatting scheme with little deviation. The contents of a typical monster article include: an infobox, the encyclopedia entry, Kenkou's notes taken from Monster Girls Redux (translated English), translator notes if present, an image gallery, and a reference section. In some cases, monster girl articles will include more than shown in the "new" style so a more comprehensive version has been provided below. Comprehensive Monster Articles :See: Scylla, Raiju Uncommonly a monster article will require special formatting to accommodate extra information not typical of regular typical. Extra elements in a comprehensive article include: an additional segment for extra info from Kenkou Cross, a subspecies listing, a trivia listing, and caption images featuring the monster girl in question. It's unlikely that any one page will use all of these additional elements so pick and choose the pieces you need from the template linked above. Even still, some pages require unique formatting (i.g., Elf, Dwarf) which should be handled on an individual basis. Item Articles :See: Corruption Fruit, Weresheep Wool Most item articles added to the wiki will follow the above formatting scheme with little deviation. The contents of a typical item article include: an introductory summary, an infobox, and the encyclopedia entry. See the template for specifics relating to item article infoboxes. An image gallery may be added if the material is provided Book Articles :See: Monster Girl Encyclopedia I, Monster Girl Encyclopedia World Guide II Most item articles added to the wiki will follow the above formatting scheme with little deviation. The contents of a typical item article include: an introductory summary, an infobox, and the encyclopedia entry. See the template for specifics relating to item article infoboxes. Naming Scheme The preferred style is that uploaded images should follow an increasing numerical naming scheme with the featured monster girl in front of said number. Emphasis on the word preferred; you won't be punished for uploading images with their original file names so long as you assign the image to its appropriate gallery/page. :Example: Anon wants to upload a new piece of Alp artwork he found on Tumblr. Anon should navigate to the Alp page and press edit to view the currently available pieces of fanart. Anon notes that the last piece uploaded was "alp17.png" so he uploads his new file under the name "alp18.png". All images should be named using conventional American English. For more on the differences between American English and British English read the following Wikipedia article: Comparison of American and British English :Example: Color instead of Colour Please use the full name of the girl present in whatever fan art you upload. :Example: Uploading a piece of Cheshire Cat artwork should be done as "CheshireCat###.jpg", not "Chesire###.jpg". Image Sets Images that exist as a variety set should be labeled alphabetically directly following the count. :Example: Anon wants to upload a set of Hellhound artwork he found on Tumblr. The set is a total of 4 images so after doing the above and finding that the latest sequence number for Hellhound fanart is "hellhound15.jpg", he uploads his new images as "hellhound16a.jpg", "hellhound16b.jpg", "hellhound16c.jpg", and "hellhound16d.jpg". Images featuring multiple monster girls Images that feature more than one girl should not be uploaded multiple times under multiple names. The current standard convention is to name and number the file after the first girl in the image (Going from left to right) and to copy that file into the relevant galleries. :Example: If a file features 3 different monster girls. It will be originally uploaded under the Cheshire Cat's name and then copied into the Lilim and Ryu galleries. Upload Rules Are we allowed to upload monster boys/loli/futa/etc.? All image material will be accepted so long as it is directly related to the Monster Girl Encyclopedia series and doesn't violate our anti-monster content rule (Guro, excessive displays of violence, etc).Due to Fandom's ToS, this clause is no longer applicable, all content must be SFW Citations In an effort to increase the MGE Wikia's general reliability and authority on all matters MGE related, vigorous citation rules will be in effect. Currently, the Wikia site is rife with unsourced claims, false information, and editor bias from the near non-existent use of proper information sourcing. One of our chief reforms on the new site will be to build a reliable database of information in similar compliance with general Wikipedia operations. Citing multiple references for one source Instead of having multiple, copy-pasted references for a singular cited source (citing Monstergirlsredux.com for example), use the ref name function. See the Ochimusha page for a live example of this function in action. ... :This is how you should write references that are only used once within a single article. ... :This Is how you should write references the first time they are used in an article where the same source is used multiple times. Name them whatever you want, it doesn't matter as long as it's unique within that article. :Finally, this is how you then repeat that reference without needing to copy-paste the entire reference. Doing so not only saves time and space but also tells MediaWiki to stack the references appropriately. References & Clarifications Category:Meta